School Time
by Superles
Summary: This is an A/U fic. The girls go to school   together. Amy is the head cheerleader and Bobby is the head of the   football team. Lucy is the bad ass of the school that is always   getting into trouble.  Also I wrote is in an hour one night when I was bo


So this is my first Lucy/Amy fic. I have done a Fuffy one before.  
Sorry if there are any spelling mastics, I'm dyslexic and didn't get  
anyone to check it.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, well I did make up Mrs  
Treelong and Miss Black, but the rest belong to the amazing Angela  
Robinson.

Author's Notes: This is an A/U fic. The girls go to school  
together. Amy is the head cheerleader and Bobby is the head of the  
football team. Lucy is the bad ass of the school that is always  
getting into trouble. Also I wrote is in an hour one night when I was bored in 2004.

Part One – Outside High School.

It was Monday morning again at Elizabeth High School. Amy, Janet,  
Bobby and exchange student Ninotchka made there way across the grass  
to the entrance. Bobby slipped his arms around Amy.

Bobby – "Looks like our resident dyke is at it again."

Across the other side of the grass Lucy Diamond, in her ripped jeans  
and black shirt, was in yet another fight with a fellow student.

Amy – "Shut up Bobby."

Ninotchka – "I think she is hot, da?"

Janet – "You are so into her!"

Janet saw Scud standing near Lucy cheering her on and waved. Amy  
slipped out of Bobby's hold and looked over at Lucy. Lucy saw this,  
smirked at her while thinking `God she looks gorgeous today.' Amy  
smiled back just as the other student punched Lucy in the face.

Part two – Staff Room

All the teachers and staff where sitting down enjoying their morning  
break.

Mrs Treelong – "That Amy Bradshaw is bloody good at art, god knows  
why she wastes her time with cheerleading. "

Before anyone could answer Mrs Petrie stormed in looking as pissed  
off as normal.

Mrs Petrie – "That bloody Lucy Diamond is a pain in my ass. Things  
where going well. Five weeks, five weeks it was this time…"

Mrs Treelong – (whispers to Miss Black)"Five weeks since what?"

Miss Black – (whispers back)"She got into a fight."

Mrs Petrie – "I just don't know what to do, the only thing left is to  
kick her out!"

Mrs Petrie started to storm out of the room. Miss Black felt her had  
to do something as she has always been fond of Lucy and saw the great  
person she is.

Miss Black – (Standing up) "No wait"

Mrs Petrie span around so fast the rest of the staff was amazed she  
didn't give herself whiplash. She looked at Miss Black with angry.  
Miss Black sat back down.

Miss Black – "Em well, maybe you should try, em, another student  
helping her?"

Mrs Petrie – "You mean someone to be a good influence on her?"

Miss Black – "Yes a good student like…like…"

Mrs Treelong – "Amy Bradshaw!" All the staff looked at her like she  
was nuts.

Miss Black – "Yeah Amy. They are in my class together I could make  
them work together on the next class project."

There was a long pause as they waited to hear what Mrs Petrie had to  
say on the matter.

Mrs Petrie - "Hmm…Fine, but if I have anymore trouble out of her…"

She left the room slamming the door behind her. All of the staff  
seemed to relax.

Part three – Miss Black's science class room

The room was full of noise as no one had settled down yet. Lucy  
walked into class with Miss Black. Black had told her about what Mrs  
Petrie about kicking her out. The whole class fell silent `cause of  
Miss Black but also the black eye and spilt lip Lucy was modelling.  
Lucy went to her sit at the back of the class next to Scud.

Miss Black – "Morning class. I have a project for you to do in pairs  
over the next couple of weeks, say four tops. I'll grade them over  
spring break…"

Bobby – (leaning over to whisper into Amy's ear.) You and me baby.  
(winks at her).

Miss Black – "…And I will be choosing the pairs Mr Matthews"

Lucy smirked to herself. `Ha yeah jerk' Janet and Scud both hoped  
they'd get each other. Miss Black read out the project, while  
everyone sat wondering who they would be paired up with.

Miss Black – "…Max and Dominique you are together, Janet you are with  
Scud, Bobby your with Ninotchka, and finally Amy you and Lucy are  
together."  
Max and Dominique high five. Janet and Scud smiled at each other.  
Bobby looked pissed off, while Ninotchka leaned over and asked.

Ninotchka – "you like dancing da?"

Lucy smirked to herself again. Amy looked worried watching that  
smirk.

Amy – `God, hope she doesn't cause trouble.'

The bell rang to sound the end of one class, everyone made their way  
to the door.

Miss Black – "Try to start this project as so as possible please…  
(rolls her eyes)"

In the corridor most students where at their lockers getting books  
for the last class of the day. Bobby was hanging around Amy's locker.

Bobby – "So babe, you coming to mine tonight?" (winks at her)

Amy – "I can't, sorry I'm busy."

Bobby – "Oh ok. Fine see you tomorrow."

He kissed her on the lips, the walked off but not before slapping her  
on the ass. Lucy rolled her eyes seeing this as her approached Amy.

Lucy – "Hey you. (leans herself up against the locker next to Amy's)  
You what to start on that project tonight? You could come over to  
mine."

Amy – "I don't know…"

Lucy – "Come on Claire wanted us to start a.s.a.p."

Amy – "Claire?"

Lucy – "Sorry, Miss Black, so what do you say?"

Amy – `Can't believe I'm doing this' "Sure."

Lucy – "Right cool, I'll drive you there after class.

Amy – "Well best get to my next class."

Amy walked off to head to Maths. She turned around to see Lucy  
smiling at her.

Amy – `Oh god what am I doing I told Bobby I was busy and now am off  
to Lucy's….' She looked back again to see Lucy messing about with  
Scud. `…might be fun though.'

Part four Lucy's apartment.

Lucy picked Amy up after school. Amy making sure no one saw her and  
tell Bobby. The car drive over was silent. They stop in front of a  
nice apartment on the beach.

Lucy – "Well here we are."

Lucy got out of car shortly followed by Amy. Lucy headed up to the  
door and unlocked it.

Lucy – (Shouting) "Yo Scud you in?...Must be at Janet's doing their  
project."

Amy – "Your parents let Scud stay with you?"

Lucy watched Amy looking around and sat down on the couch to take off  
her boots.

Lucy – "No Scud and I live together. My parents died when I was  
six. Scud doesn't get on with his and I needed help with the rent."

Amy sat down beside Lucy and stroked her arm.

Amy – "I am so sorry to hear that Lucy."

Lucy – "Nah, its ok am use to it. I really miss them sometimes but  
it's ok. So, this project."

It was now eight o'clock at night, the girls stop working on their  
project a couple of hours ago and where now sitting close on the  
couch talking about life. Amy has shown Lucy her sketch book.

Lucy – "Wow you should go to Art College Amy, these are amazing.  
You're amazing."

Amy – (Blushing) Thanks but Bobby thinks I should go to a college  
with cheerleading. "

Lucy – "And what? Make a life cheerleading? (raises her eyebrow) You  
should do what you love not what your asshole boyfriend says."

Amy – "He's not an asshole. He just…he just…"

Lucy added a smirk to her raised eyebrow Just then Scud walked in.

Scud – "Hey Lucy, Amy. You guys doing the project?"

Amy – "Yeah but I should head home."

Amy got up to leave and started to leave. Lucy jumped up from the  
couch and caught up with her.

Lucy – "Wait don't you want a life?"

Amy – "yeah sure thanks"

Lucy drove Amy home, they chatted more on the way over and sang along  
to the radio. They arrived in front of Amy's house.

Amy – "Thanks for the lift, want to carry on with the project  
tomorrow?" `What am I doing?'

Lucy – (Smirking) Sure, I'd love to."

They both smiled at each other.

Part Five Couple of weeks later at school

Amy was walking across the road. She saw Bobby running over to her.

Bobby – "Hey sexy, (winks) You want to go out tonight?"

Amy didn't stop walking.

Amy – "I can't Bob. Lucy and I are working on our project."

Bobby caught up with her and grabbed her arm hard.

Bobby – "Come on babe you've spent everyday the past couple of weeks  
with her."

Amy – "Bobby let got of me (moves her arm away) I just want to do  
well on this project."

Amy started to walk away not wanting to talking about it anymore.

Bobby – "You know she wants in your pants!"

Amy stopped dead in the tracks but didn't turn around.

Bobby – "Yeah that's right the little dyke has a crush on you,  
everyone can see it but you."

Amy finally turned around to face Bobby.

Amy – "You're just jealous that I've made a new friend, grow up  
Bobby."

She turned back around and stormed off into school hopping to see  
Lucy and talk to her. Outside Ninotchka approached Bobby.

Ninotchka – "We work on project tonight?"

Bobby – "Yeah sure whatever (mutters) yeah she'll be back."

Part six Lucy's apartment

Amy spent the rest of the day looking for Lucy but found out from  
Scud she was off with a hang over. Amy drove to Lucy's thinking  
about what Bobby had said.

Amy – `No we're just friends she doesn't have a crush on me…'

Amy arrived at Lucy's and knocked on the door, Lucy's answered with  
messes hair, half closed and pale skin.

Lucy – Hey you.

Amy – "You look like shit."

Lucy – "Yeah thanks. Nice to see you too, how can I help ya?"

Amy – Thought we could finish our project."

Lucy – "Oh sure come in."

Lucy stepped aside to let Amy in. All the blinds where closed and  
empty bottles of beer everywhere.

Lucy – "Sorry about the mess, heavy night."

Amy just smiled at her and sat herself down.

Amy – `she still looks hot even though she hung over…wait did I just  
think that.'

Lucy – "So, project."

A couple of hours later the girls had finished their project. They  
where lazing around on the couch very close.

Lucy – "So anything interesting happen at school today?"

Amy had had a couple of beers and was feeling tipsy.

Amy – "Bobby thinks you want in my pants!"

Amy started to giggle.

Lucy – "Why wouldn't I, your hot."

Amy started to giggle more.

Amy – "You're joking"

She pushes Lucy away giggle even more.

Lucy – "I'm not. You're beautiful"

Lucy leaned over and put some of Amy's hair behind Amy's ear. Amy  
stop giggling and looked at her.

Lucy – "I'm not going to lie to you Amy, I do like, like you."

Slowly they inch closer. Amy slowly closed her eyes as did Lucy.

Amy – "Oh my god, am going to kiss her."

Then it happened, their lips meet. It was soft and gently. Lucy  
brought her hand up to stork Amy's hair.

Amy – `Wow, her lips are so soft.'

Lucy – `Oh god am kissing Amy Brewster, the girl I've had a crush on  
for years.'

Lucy ran her tongue along Amy's bottom lip, Amy opened her mouth to  
give Lucy's tongue access.

Amy – `Oh my god, this is so better than kissing Bobby. Oh God  
Bobby!'

Amy suddenly jumped up, looking freaked out.

Amy – "I need to go, sorry."

Lucy jumped up in the hopes to stop her.

Lucy – "Amy wait please."

Amy – "Sorry I need to go."

Amy ran out and drove away fast. Lucy sat down on the couch again.

Lucy – `Lucy you stupid bitch what have you done.'

Lucy kicked the coffee table in front of her half way across the room  
and cried.

Part seven Spring break/school

The project was handed in and Amy went away with her family for  
Spring break. Lucy didn't hear from her the whole time. All she did  
was sleep and get drunk.  
It was the second day at school Lucy didn't come in the first day, to  
drunk. She was at her locker.

Scud – "Wow Lucy you look like shit."

Lucy jeans and top where lose, her hair lifeless, her skin plan and  
black rings under her eyes, which where red themselves. She just  
looked at him and walked away. Amy spotted Lucy as she walked away,  
she notices how crap she looked.

Bobby – "Wow Lucy Dykemond has really let herself go."

Ninotchka – "She looks like crap maybe I should help her."

Ninotchka went to catch up with her. In science Lucy and Amy didn't  
sit together, especially since she found out Ninotchka had a date  
with Lucy. They didn't even look at each other when they found out  
they got A+ on their project.

Part Eight Lucy's apartment/Amy' s house

Lucy was sitting on her bed drinking a beer when Scud came in.

Scud – "You ok, Lucy? What happened?"

Scud sat down next to her.

Lucy – "I kiss her Scud."

Scud – "Ninotchka?"

Lucy – "No she was a train rake. I kissed the girl of my dreams."

Scud – "What Olivia Wilde?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and gave him a you know who look.

Scud – "Wait Amy Brewster! (Lucy smiled sadly and nodded) Oh my god!  
So what happened?"

Lucy – "She came over, we finished the project, she had a couple of  
drinks, we got talking, we kissed, she freaked out, she left…I think  
am in love with her…no I am."

Lucy started to cry and Scud came over and held her.

Across town

Janet – "You kissed Lucy Diamond (Amy nodded) Bad ass Lucy (Amy  
nodded again) Girl Lucy…"

Amy – "Yes."

Janet just looked at Amy shocked. Amy bite her bottom lip.

Janet – "Are you into her?"

Amy – "She just makes me feel great and the kiss was so amazing  
(smiles to herself)."

Janet – "Then why aren't you with her?"

Amy – "Em hello Bobby?"

Janet – "Right yeah, well I'd say follow your heart, be with the one  
who makes you happy"  
A tear rolled down Amy's face Janet hugged while she cried.

Part Nine Bobby's house

Amy went to see Bobby. Amy waited for Bobby to answer the door, not  
sure what to do. He opened the door and grinned to himself when he  
saw who it was.

Bobby – "Hey sexy, come in."

He moved aside to let Amy in, as soon as she was pasted the threshold  
his arms where around her.

Bobby – "So babe, how can I help you?"

He started to kiss her neck. Amy moved away from him to the other  
side of the room.

Amy – "Bobby I came here to talk."

Bobby – (sighing)"Fine, what about?"

Amy – "About the future."

Bobby – "We'll be going to college together."

Amy – "I want to go to art school Bob."

Bobby – "But babe I want us to be together, cheerleading is what your  
best at."

Amy – (Mutters) "You should do what you love."

Bobby got off his sit and sat next to Amy and was all over her again.

Amy – (Moves away) "Bobby, you know nothing about me!"

Bobby – "Of course I do babe."

Amy – "No, No you don't. It's over Bobby!"

Amy stormed out leaving a shocked Bobby behind. She was sitting in  
her car wondering what she should do now.

Amy – `What the fuck…what am I going to do now, I have to go see her.'

Amy put her car in drive and headed to Lucy's.

Part Ten Lucy's apartment

Amy arrived at Lucy and sat in her car thinking what the hell she was  
going to do.

Amy – "Right this is it am going to go in there and tell her how I  
feel."

Amy finally picked up her courage and left her car. She walked up to  
the door and knocked. She was shocked when Ninotchka answered.

Amy – "What are you doing here?"

Lucy came up behind Ninotchka with her coat.

Lucy – "She was just leaving."

She headed Ninotchka her coat. Ninotchka looked upset and left. Amy  
stood with her arms crossed and leaned against the door frame.

Lucy – "So?"

Amy – "Can I come in?"

Lucy said nothing but moved aside to let Amy in. Amy saw the mess of  
the place.

Amy – "So what was she doing here?"

Lucy – "Like you care."

Lucy sat down on the couch with a bottle of beer.

Lucy – "So what you doing here and not with lover boy?"

Amy –"Grow up Lucy!"

Lucy looked at her for a spilt second then went back to drinking.  
Amy sat down next to Lucy, she took her beer away and put it on the  
table. Lucy was about to say something but Amy stop her by placing  
her finger on Lucy's lips.

Amy – "I'm not with him anymore, he doesn't get me…not like you."

Lucy moved her face away so Amy's fingers where no longer on her lips.

Lucy – "So what, you here for a shoulder to cry on? Use me as  
rebound? Or maybe…"

Lucy was cut off by Amy placing her lips on her. Then kiss for  
awhile then moved apart when air became an issue.

Amy – "I am here because you get me and…"

Lucy – "and?"

Amy stood up and took Lucy's hand and started to pull her towards the  
bedroom.

Amy – "And I love you."

Lucy – "Really?"

Lucy smiled and kisses Amy all the way into the bedroom.

Lucy – "I love you too."

Part Eleven Lucy's and Amy's apartment, three years in the future

Lucy – "Hey baby, how was Art College today?"

Amy sat down on Lucy sat and kissed her.

Amy – "It was fine. How was your day?"

Lucy – "Great. Scud and Janet come back tomorrow."

Amy moved to straddle Lucy. Talking between kisses.

Amy – "Who (kiss) would (kiss) have thought (kiss) they'd (kiss) end  
up together (kiss)."

Lucy stood up and carried a giggling Amy into the bedroom.

THE END


End file.
